


Cat Comes To Collect

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: After a call from Astra, Cat Grant heads to the bar - she's got a pickup.





	Cat Comes To Collect

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're avoiding the Season 3 Fix-It Fic you're working on, which has grown to approximately 13k words.  
> Somehow, an entirely separate fic shows up. Even I was surprised.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at: jbthegift  
> Feel free to drop on over.

“All right, General - where are they?” Cat Grant swanned into the alien dive bar as if she was being announced at the Ritz.

Her aunt-in-law, filling in behind the bar for M’gann, gestured with her head. Before Astra could speak, however, Cat turned at the sound of two familiar voices.

“Heyyyy, Kitty Cat!” 

The older Danvers sister, head propped up on her fist, slurred from their table in the corner, with what may have been a version of a wink, or possibly the beginning of a seizure. There was a plethora of glassware littering the surface, indicating what had led to their current level of “happiness”.

“Shuuut up Alex, that’s my wife, man. Commeeerree, Cat. I need a kiss.” The strongest woman on the planet made uncoordinated grabby fingers in Cat’s general direction. Kara nodded at the same time, as if to confirm yes, a kiss was indeed the plan. And aimed her best goofy grin at her beloved.

Not normally one to turn down a kiss from Kara, Cat held up a hand and turned back to the tall, striking woman behind the bar. “Astra, really. Both of them?”

The older Kryptonian shrugged. “I was on duty until an hour or so ago. The revelry had already begun when I arrived here. I am unclear which of our partners led the other astray, or if the merriment was mutually attained.”

Cat ignored another whine from her soused spouse. “And where is Number Three of your Trio? I’m always happy to blame a Lane.”

A tall glass of amber liquid and a shot glass were handed over to a waitress before Astra answered. “Lucy is still at the DEO, the Director required her legal expertise. She has been made aware of the situation, via photo and video text message.” 

There was a definitive smirk as the General moved away again, to continue her bartending. Cat could imagine Lucy’s snarky response, and sighed. It was a little hard to believe, and if she’d traveled back in time to explain it to her counterpart from a year ago, the parties involved would have thrown her in the psych ward.

But here they were. A resurrected, formerly sinister super-powered aunt, who had not only proven herself in battle against the forces of evil, but snagged both Alex and Lucy as bed-mates. That little triad development managed to distract everyone while Kara snuck off and started very adeptly bedding the Queen of All Media, and by the time _their_ relationship was discovered, Cat was just a month away from proposing anyway.

Even for a seasoned CEO, Cat was surprised at the amount of paperwork it had all generated. But, eventually, the DEO and the parental figures (which included Eliza, J’onn, and weirdly - Carter) all calmed down. Kara and Cat were very happily married. And Astra, Alex, and Lucy had all finally moved in together just a month ago. Cat personally wasn’t a big believer in using so many weapons as decor, but she hadn’t been consulted.

Before she could turn back around again, Cat Grant found herself sandwiched by the drunken Danvers sisters.

“Cat! I missed you soooo much!”

“Hiya Kitty!”

Alex was hugging both Cat and Kara. Kara’s hands were veering into inappropriate territory, even for the stupendously lax standards of the bar. Cat was fairly certain Kara hadn’t realized she was actually groping her sister and not her wife.

“Okay, okay. Thank you Alex. And for you,” she pushed Kara a step backwards and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Before Kara could deepen it, she pulled back and patted her wife on the chest. 

“We need to wait, sweetheart. Ok? We can have fun when we get you home.” 

Oh - Kara had definitely grabbed Cat’s ass this time. That was probably going to leave a bruise.

“Yesss, I love fun. And sex! We can have fun sex at home!! Yes!!” Kara sort-of waggled her eyebrows and began to nuzzle against Cat’s neck, which was still extremely distracting even if it wasn’t her best work.

“Astra!” Cat yelped out, barely managing to pull away from her wife before things progressed. 

Alex collapsed on top of the bar and flung out a hand in an attempt to get to her woman. “Asstra.” That was all she could manage, but Cat could tell Alex’s rapidly fluttering eyelashes were supposed to be intended as flirting.

“Ok, General. I’m taking them both home with me. You and Baby Lane can join us at the penthouse. Alex will be in your usual room, if I can get her to stay there, and the balcony doors are unlocked.” As Kara’s hand ‘slipped’, Cat’s voice got lower. “Please do hurry.”

Astra nodded regally. “I appreciate it, Catherine. If I had not promised M’gann…”

“I know, I know. Ok, ladies, we’re doing this old school. Hands.”

Cat’s purse in the crook of her elbow, she stuck out both hands. Dutifully, each sister grabbed one and were suspiciously docile as they were lead out of the establishment. Alex used her other to pitifully wave at her lover, who grinned as she waved back.

Just as they cleared the door, the younger Danvers-Grant turned to the other two. “Guys!! Guys!! Guys!! I can FLY US. In the AIR. To my HOUSE.”

Before Supergirl worked up a takeoff, Cat got her attention with another gentle kiss. “That’s ok, my love. We will be riding in a car. We will all three ride in the black car right there, and we’ll stay in it until we get to the penthouse. Right? I already have a plan, and we all like plans.”

Alex looked thoughtful and nodded. “Yes. Plans.”

Kara looked pouty and kicked a hole in the cement with her shoe. “I like flying. I can do it.” 

Again, Cat grabbed her wife just in time. “Kara, please ride in the car with us. I’ll miss you if you aren’t there.”

They had reached the idling town car, where Cat’s most trusted driver awaited with the backseat door open. Alex slid in and began playing with the wet bar. Cat rolled her eyes.

Kara remained obstinately on the sidewalk. “Cattt….”

Cat made a slight move that indicated Jerry was to get back behind the wheel. Hell, the man had probably figured it out, but there was no need to advertise her wife was Supergirl.

It was time to try bribery. “Kara. My heart. If you get in the backseat with your sister and me, I will sit on your lap the whole way home.” 

Bright blue eyes widened and then narrowed in an attempt to look calculating. “Yes! I like that. I like you on me. Cat. Can I touch your boobs in the car? I really like them.”

Cat mildly wondered if they had AA for aliens. At this point however, she wanted Kara in the car, and God knows Alex had seen worse with her propensity to avoid knocking.

“Yes, Kara. On the way home, I will sit on your lap and you can touch my boobs and please get in the car.”

With a whoosh, and a "Yes!", both Grants were whisked into the backseat and the door slammed shut behind them.

Being distracted as she was, Cat missed the two additional mini bottles Alex managed to down on the car ride.

‘Everyone in this family is going to be a teetotaler by the end of the week,’ Cat vowed to herself, as Alex started to shout about how “gross” her sister was being.  


Managing to maneuver within her wife's solid grip to toggle the intercom, Cat suggested Jerry step on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed as usual.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed. :)


End file.
